A Second Career
by Mingsmommy
Summary: What happens when Grissom retires? This is a fluffy birthday ficlet for Jen Bachand who wanted to see Grissom adjusting to retirement.


**A/N:** Thanks to Kristen Elizabeth for the super speedy, uber helpful Beta. She is so awesome.

This is a fluffy birthday ficlet for jenbachand who wanted a fic about Grissom adjusting to retirement. HAPPY BIRTHDAY, JEN!

"What time is it?" The sleep befuddled voice rose from the rumpled sheets and pillows of the king sized bed.

Sara clipped her pager on to her hip and answered in a soothing whisper. "Shh…still early, Go back to sleep."

A bear sized yawn sounded from the depths of the bed and she quickly hid a smile as words followed, "Call in?"

She quickly ran a brush through her hair. "Double in Henderson. Warrick said third shift is tapped out so it's rolled to Days."

Sheets rustled and her husband raised himself against the headboard with a grunt. "Supervisor gets first call, huh?"

"Uh-huh. You remember the drill." She met his eyes in the mirror as she reached for a hair clip. "Sorry I woke you."

He yawned again. "S'ok."

Gathering her hair at the nape of her neck, she slid the barrette into place and fastened it. "You should go back to sleep." She smirked at him. "You only have a little bit of time before your job calls **_you._**"

He balefully eyed the baby monitor. "I got called twice during the night."

She turned to him, worry instantly furrowing her brow. "What was the matter?"

He shrugged. "I think second molars are erupting. Slight fever, lots of drool and a diaper I would have traded for your last decomp."

Relieved, she ran a hand through his unruly curls as she huffed a slight laugh. "Gris, my last decomp was a man who had been dead for a week in a steam room."

He quirked an eyebrow at her. "I stand by my statement."

"That bad? I can't believe I didn't hear her."

He leaned his head against her stomach as he let out another yawn. "You need your sleep."

"And you don't?" She bent and kissed the top of his head.

"Mmmm," he hummed against her belly and she laughed at the vibration. She felt him smile against her as he addressed her stomach. "Hey, kid, make sure your Mom takes care of herself today. No overextending; she actually has to take time to eat and wear a mask if she handles luminol or print powder."

Sara rolled her eyes even as she caressed the back of his neck. "I'll claim supervisor privileges and make the newbie deal with the chemicals."

"You should probably let them know pretty soon you have another maternity leave in your future." He turned his head slightly, and kissed her and their youngest child through her shirt.

"I know," she sighed. "One more week and we're out of the danger zone." Her voice held the slightest wistful quality. "I'll let everybody know then."

"You're going to be fine this time, too," he assured her. "You're strong and so is this little girl."

She chuckled. "Oh, you think we have another Daddy's girl here?"

He looked up at his wife, "I'll love any baby we have. But I can't imagine anything better than being surrounded by my girls." His voice was sweetly sincere.

"Damned hormones," she grumbled as she found herself suddenly blotting tears. Then softly, "Thank you."

He smiled at her. "For what?'

"Most men retire early to travel the world or start a second career. And here you are…your second career is as a stay at home Dad and you only travel to the pediatrician. And you're just so…amazing." She took in a shaky breath. "I can't imagine anyone who would be a better father for my children. So," she shrugged, "thank you."

He reached up and kissed her. "You're welcome." He lightly patted her behind. "Go to work."

Just then "Dadada" came over the monitor and Sara smirked at him, "You, too."

He sighed as he threw back the covers and swung his legs to the floor as she headed out the door. "Hey."

She leaned back in, smiling at her daughters babbling still coming over the monitor and at the sight of her tousled husband shrugging into his robe, "Yeah, Babe?"

"Be careful." His voice was a gentle caress. "I love you."

"I love you, too, Gris." She smiled again. "Love you, too."


End file.
